Disassembly
by MindscapeGuide
Summary: Darkness all around, you are alone in here, only you and the monsters. Who are you? Where are you? You don't know, but you will find out the truth, no matter how many of these abominations get in your way! (A very AU story).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! MindscapeGuide here with my first story, I have been a reader of fanfiction for a long while and finally decide to give a try and create my own story for all you to read, hope you enjoy it!**

 **This story is some what base in FNaF but just some animatronics and concepts are similar to the original work, everything else comes from my mind, now without more delay, the story.**

* * *

Pain, all you can feel is pain.

" _Wake up._ "

You can't see, you can't hear, you can't feel.

" _You need to wake up._ "

Suddenly, everything stops.

You see… darkness every way, you hear silence around you, you feel… being in a metal bed?

" _You must escape before they find you._ "

You get up from the bed and try to see what is around you, but is just too dark.

You try to remember, why are you here? Where are you? Who are you? And why aren't you freaking out more for this?

Nothing comes to your mind.

The darkness begins to fade little by little your vision adjusting to the lack of light. What you see around doesn't help you to understand where you are, here are machines all around –monitors, computers and many more- the walls look old and here's dust everywhere… How long have you been here?

It seems like your bed was connected to one of the monitors and on the floor you can see a lot of cables, maybe… maybe they were connected to you? You shiver in that thought and begin to search your body looking for any place where you could connect those cables, but you can't find anything, your skin is smooth without any imperfection it feel a little cold and pale but maybe is for been here for so long, and on your head you can't feel any problem either, two eyes, two ears, one mouth, one nose and your long hair that reach your shoulders, it's color is… black? Is too dark to tell.

Regardless of where you are or why, finding an exit seems like the best choice at the moment.

You begin to look for a door, even with your eyes getting used to the dark is quite a difficult task until you notice that one part of the wall seems a little bit lighter than the rest, like if something were in that place before and was move… like that big shelf full of books at the side, maybe there is the door!

You get closer to the shelf and begin to push… is actually easier than what you were expecting, with just a few steps you could see that in fact here was a door behind the shelf! You can't help but feel excited, finally an exit! Who knows what is outside this room? In fact to feel so happy that you simple push the shelf with all your strength sending it again the other wall crashing and sending books and parts of the shelf everyway… oops?

Oh well, it's not like they were being used anyway so is alright, probably. One of the books that fell by your feet calls your attention, the cover have written "How to repair your animatronic for Dummies" and you don't what but something in that tittle make you feel very, very angry… and sad.

You try to ignore that and go for the door, why would anyone move the shelf in that place anyway? Were they trying to keep something out? Suddenly going out doesn't feel like a good idea anymore.

Wait, if someone put that shelf there to block the exit, should they be here with you? Or here's another exit that you could find? Maybe you were the one that move it?

"Uggh!"

Here are just too many questions! Ok, ok, you can do this, find out where you are, why and more importantly, who are you, and your answers are behind that door, or at least you hope so.

You put your hand on the handle of the door and push it… just to find out that is close.

"…Oh come on!" You can't help but yell. "All this for nothing!?" in your frustration you hit the door with your fist, the door breaks off its hinges and falls to the other side. You look at your hand in awe. Or this place is falling apart or you're quite strong, well you can worry about that later now that the door is 'open' you can finally what is outside.

Apparently a hallway with many doors all around, you have to admit you were expecting more, here are some words at the sides of the door –Research lab Nº 1, Nº 2 and on and on- it seems you were in the research lab Nº 6… why does it feel like you already knew that?

" _Here they come._ "

Before you could continue that train of thought you begin to hear something in the distance, steps you begin to hear steps, your mind begin to feel with question, here are other people? What are they doing here? Were they the ones that bring you here? Were they friendly?

" _You need to run._ "

You begin to see a shade moving towards you, it was quite tall for a person, when they were getting closer you could notice that they have something weird on their head, it looks like… animals ears? Like a fox.

" _You can't win._ "

For a second you remember something, a party, friends, your family, your sister, but it was just for a second and the next one you forgot everything again, except for one thing, one thing that fill you with terror and rage, you remember an animatronic.

" _You can't beat it._ "

Isn't this one, you can't remember exactly how the one in your memory looks like but you know that it wasn't a fox, but even yet this one make feel the same, fear and hate, you want to fight it, you want to destroy it. You run away.

" _Good._ "

You hate, but the fear, the almost memories you get, everything tells you that can't win, that you need to scape. In the distance you can hear the steps of the monster getting faster and faster, if it can run like this then why didn't do it from the beginning? Was it toying with you!?

" _Just keep running and don't look back._ "

You keep running down the hall passing door after door without stopping to read the labels, until you enter what it looks like a cafeteria, you walk a little when suddenly you fall to your knees even though you weren't tired, this place bring you memories and this time they stay.

 _You were in a party some years ago… your birthday party, it was in a cafeteria or something similar, here were many kids, lots of decorations and a big cake, your little sister really wanted a piece but mom told her to wait after the main event, everyone were very excite and you too, you had to beg a lot and promise to do many chores but in the end your parents had agree to pay for one of the best things to have in a party, an animatronic._

You don't remember more, but you feel something, guilt, hate, sadness, something happened in the party, in that place, something bad, something horrible and it was the animatronic fault! And yours too.

" _Don't._ "

You get up and begin to walk to the door you use.

" _You will die!_ "

You could hear it, step by step, getting closer and closer, you prepare your fist.

" _It will kill you!_ "

And then it run through the door breaking it from its hinges, for an instant you could see it completely, it looked like a fox but it was taller than a human and move in two legs, it was old and rusty -the rust was almost of the same color of its paint body- its teeth were all very shard fangs and its arms have claws just as horrible, the eyes of the monsters were of a bright green and you could feel that you were nothing more than a prey to it.

It was weird, it was a machine it shouldn't be able to 'feel' and yet, you could see it in its eyes.

For an instant the thought that maybe you had made a mistake pass for your mind… then you punch it.

You don't think that here will ever be a more satisfying view than watch that monster get throw back to the hall way from where it came from, but you weren't finish just yet. Walking to it you could see the damage that your puck cause, its chest plate was cave in and here were some broken cables that send sparks from now and then, it was still 'alive' but it seems that it couldn't move, you could help but smirk.

You keep walking until you were on top of it, you could almost see fear in its eyes, then using your right hand to you hold its chest you begin to pull its head with your left one, you could feel how little by little the metal begin to give up, you start to laugh, you don't have to be afraid you're strong, you're stronger than this abomination, with a last pull to separate its head from the body sending it flying away and 'killing' it. You keep laughing.

" _You are a very problematic child._ "

You were happy, you maybe didn't know where you were, you maybe didn't know who you were, but you could feel why you were here, to destroy these abominations from the face of the earth, and you will do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the new chapter! Don't get use to fast updates though, next will be the next week.

* * *

 _Years in the past._

 _Why do humans create thing?_

"Well? What do you think William?"

"They're truly magnificent, sir! You could change the world with this invention!"

It's for survival? To express themselves? To leave a mark in the world?

"Change the world? Now, that may be a little too much, but I agree this 'animatronic' will cause a big change, just imagine William, workers that don't need to eat, to sleep, to take a break, just work, work and more work."

"But Sir here are already many machines that do that, and for what I'm seeing, much more easy to make"

They createbig things, little things, simple things, very complicate things. They create solutions to problems that don't exist, they even create problems just to find a solution to them.

"True, true, but my animatronics will be more advance that any 'machine' that will ever exist, anything that a human worker can do they will be able to do better!"

"That's incredible sir! Simply incredible! You are really a genius Mister Cawthon."

They spend so much time in finding new ways to create things that they never stop to considerer if maybe, just maybe, they made a mistake.

()()()()()

The present.

"DIE!" Your fist moves fast through the air punchingthe fox monster right in the face, immediately separating it from its body and sending it flying. With that you have destroy 9 of these beast, and they just keep coming.

 _"They will never stop now."_

After you destroy the first one you were suddenly attacked by two other animatronics, both were foxes just like the last one and the only difference between them were their color.

 _"Now that they know that you are a threat, they will hunt you down."_

You were surprise by a second –and a little scare honestly- but managed to fight back in time, avoiding any serious damage. You decided that maybe following them to their origin could let you to a way to stopping them permanently, isn't like they could defeat you, but it was beginning to become annoying.

 _"It could beworse child, you could be dead."_

But no everything were back news, after fighting those things you remember something more! Sadly it was nothing about you or yourfamily but about 'them'.

Those were 'Park Guards' animatronics, they were supposed to protect natural reserves, taking care of humans breaking laws in them or helping them if they were in trouble. But then… what were they doing there? And why they were attacking you?

That wasn't the only thing that you remember, you remember other animatronics, doing other thing, helping in hospitals, fixing cars, caching criminals… serving in parties. You don't remember why, but those monsters were everywhere and nobody care! They acted like it was the more natural thing in the world! Then… why? Why do you hate those things so much?

 _"You don't remember child, but you will, and hopefully will understand."_

You were walking down the hall -and getting closer towhere those things were coming from… maybe- when you see something that call your attention, a mirror. Without your memories this was the first time that you have seen yourself, talk without doubt –you don't remember your age but you know that you should be smaller- pale almost white skin, a gentle face, soft and smooth looking with green eyes and dark hair –that you still couldn't see very well in this dark so its true color was a mystery to you- this face… it makes you sad, you don't why, you don't remember why, but you begin to cry.

 _"Such a sad little girl, don't worry it will be over soon."_

It's been a few… hours? Minutes? You don't know, but you eventually stop crying, you don't know if you should be glad of worried about the fact that no monster tried to attack you for so long.

Getting up from the floor –you don't remember when you fall to your knees- you begin to walk again, maybe getting back your memory isn't such a good idea if here's so much sadness in them… no, you want to remember, your family, your life, you want it back, no matter how much it hurts.

You were so distracted with your thoughts that you end accidently tripping with something in the floor falling hard on your face.

"AH!"

Luckily the fall didn't hurt that much, when you begin to rise you notice something under you, here was something slightly black and sticky… was it, blood?!

"What the hell!" You immediately stand up and follow the trail of blood with your eyes… Now you know what trip you, a corpse.

A real human corpse, you want to cry, you want to yell, you want to stop looking at it… you can't. Its head is mangle, like something has taken a bite from it –you can make a guess of who did it- him… or her, were using a lab coat so they wereworkers of this place without doubt, and their flesh, it was rotting but, it didn't smell? That was weird, it should be stinking in here, but you couldn't smell anything.

Actually now that you think about it, you haven't smell anything since you wake up… Forget about it, you will worry about that when here isn't a dead body in the room with you.

Now that you had calm down a little from the… body, you notice that it was just in front of a door with words "Activation Room 14" at the side; well it seems that you found from where the fox abominations come from, that didn't make you feel better.

Taking a big breath you slowly walk to the door –and around the body- and open it.

The room was dark, very dark, the only thing that you could see was a monitor, a conveyor bell that lead to another room and a metal bed, and some other dead bodies near the wall –you do your best to ignore them- the monitor suddenly turn on with the words 'Activating Unit Model F Number1983' the conveyor then begin to move, on top of it was a fox animatronic, the abomination is move to the metal bed and some wires automatically connect from the foxhead to the monitor, where a loading bar seems to have appear.

It was obvious what was going to happen next, so you begin to move right to the monitor, maybe if you destroy it you could stop the animatronics from activating, but just before you reach it you note somethingin side of the room, eyes seven pair of eyes, seven fox monster.

They were waiting for you, the damn things were waiting for you! That's why they weren't attacking! Before you could do anything, all of them rush at you sending you to the ground –again- biting, scratching, hitting.

Everything hurt, all you could feel was pain, and them here was only black.

 _"Such a silly child, now sleep, sleep and never wake up again."_

()()()()()

 _Years in the past._

 _This was the best birthday party ever! Here were all your friends, and the gifs and the food, and of course the animatronic! She was so pretty! And it looked so much like a real human! In fact... in kind of remind you of your sister._

"Hey Lucy don't you think that Lily looks a little like you?" You asked to your sister, who of course was in the process of eating her third slice of cake, for someone so thin she sure eats a lot.

"Hmmm? You think so?" Was the answer of you sister after she swallow the food the she had in her mouth.

"Yeah a little, hey we should talk to her!" You say exited, Lily was a very advance animatronic, she could talk with humans and all! Sure the answers were short but it was amazing anyway.

"I don't know, you know that those things scare me a little," The trepidation was obvious in her voice.

"Awwwww, comeon, for me?" You usually didn't force your sister to do things that she didn't like, but today was different! It was your birthday after all!

For a second you thought that she wouldn't accept but in the end you notice the little nodand the "Ok." come from her mouth, you hug her with all your strength.

 _"Yay! Best birthday ever!"_


End file.
